1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated computer mouse control circuit, more particularly to a multiplexing input device to be used in combination with the integrated computer mouse control circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer mouse is a useful and handy tool for moving a cursor on a computer display screen. The computer mouse encodes the status of press keys provided thereon and the relative position and movement of the computer mouse on an X-Y plane. The computer mouse sends the resulting codes to a computer via a communications port. The computer then calculates the required displacement of the cursor and moves the cursor according to the calculated displacement. The computer also performs other operations in accordance with the received codes from the computer mouse.
Present integrated computer mouse control circuits have four pins connected to a movement sensor unit, three pins connected to input press keys, and several other pins connected to select switches and the like. Note that the size of the control circuit is relatively large because of the large number of inputs thereto, thus increasing the manufacturing cost thereof.